Execution
by Capt Horn
Summary: Kenshin is executed for committing a serious crime?


This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, tell me what yo think! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Execution:  
  
"Take this to that prisoner." The old chief warden ordered, pointing at the last cell.  
  
The young warden then took the tray of food on the table and strolled down the dark and icy prison slowly. As he advanced, the prisoners were stretching out their hands from the cage like cells, begging and hoping him to free them, with the exception of the prisoner in the last cell.  
  
Entering the cell, the warden shook his head and sighed as he saw the bowl of plain rice on the floor was untouched. "You have not been eating for days," the warden told the prisoner and laid the tray of food on the floor "this will be your last breakfast and meal, come on, do eat something."  
  
"Why is it so sumptuous today?" The prisoner asked, glaring at the tray, containing a bowl of rice, steamed tuna, a chicken drumstick and soup. "I'm not in the mood to eat." He ended.  
  
Before the warden could make his speech, the prisoner interrupted, asking him for a writing set.  
  
"Here you go." The warden said as he handed him a brush, a bottle of ink and few sheets of paper.  
  
"You may leave now." The prisoner requested.  
  
The prisoner brushed his long and reddish hair up and started scribbling on the paper. He inscribed Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu technique forcefully, each word cast an image of his victim dying in his sabakatou.  
  
"Son, I have no valuables to inherit to you except my Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and my sakabatou, I hoped you can make good use of it." Kenshin thought, looking at the completed manual.  
  
Kenshin's cell lighted as the rays sliced through the window. He could see the sun was highly up in the clear sky. Kenshin knew that the time was approaching. He just sat back calmly and waited for 'them' to come.  
  
The sound of footsteps was getting increasingly loud. A group of wardens had arrived at Kenshin's cell. One of them unlocked the door and said: "Your time is up, Kenshin." The prisoner stood up gently allowing the wardens to chain his hands.  
  
Soon, Kenshin was brought to the public execution ground by the constables. As the convict made his way to the center stage, the crowd whispered at his back, but that did not bother him. Kenshin only hoped his friends would be there to see him off of the last time. His hope shattered for they were nowhere to be seen. Kenshin feared no death, he only feared that he could not have a final sight of his friends before he die.  
  
Kenshin dropped to his knees. The masked executioner, with an axe in his hand, was waiting for the command from the judge. Kenshin sniffed the semi arid air. He could smell death was eminent. When Kenshin was about to close his eyes for prayer, he heard a familiar voice calling him. He turned around. It was Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke running towards him.  
  
"Kenshin" Kaoru cried, bringing his face close to hers "don't leave me!"  
  
"This is fate" Kenshin replied "one have to go, sooner or later, it's just the matter of time."  
  
"Kaoru has made some rice cakes for you, fill your stomach before you go..." Sanosuke sighed. Kaoru began to feed Kenshin then. Her eyes turned watery as she watched her husband chewed the rice cakes bitterly. Kenshin used to comment Kaoru that her cooking was bad in the past, it seems like he was truly enjoying it this time. He had no grievances about it. "This is the best rice cake I have ever eaten in my life!" Kenshin pretended, knowing it still taste ugly as he tried to cheer his soul mate wife up.  
  
Sanosuke then took out a bottle of wine from the Kaoru's basket and toasting to Kenshin, he drank half of it. "Bro, drink it. It's your favorite wine." Sanosuke said. Kenshin finished it with the help of his friend.  
  
"Thank you, everyone. I will not forget you all" Kenshin replied "how's my child?"  
  
"Your son is here." A man interrupted. Everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
"Enishi?" Kenshin was bewildered. The silver hair mafia boss handed the child to Kaoru. Kenshin's face lightened with a smile. His smile vanished as he thought he could not fulfill his duties as a father. Kenshin's miserable face caught the attention of Kaoru.  
  
"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked concernly.  
  
"I... let you down. Remember to take good care of him..."  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Don't let him fall into the path of evil and become an assassin like me..." Kenshin looked at the child again before facing up Kaoru. "I have written the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu manual, it's under this layer of clothing." Kenshin stated, eyes looking down at his shirt.  
  
Kaoru's hands began to explore his upper body in the search of the manual. "Teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu and use it to help people." Kenshin reminded as Kaoru pulled the book out from his shirt.  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
"We haven't name our son, what shall we call him?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Kenji." He answered. Kaoru then removed her ribbon and tied it on Kenshin's hair.  
  
"It's about time" The judge thought and ordered the constables to remove Kaoru from center stage.  
  
"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru burst into tears as she was being separated from her loved one. Kenshin did not look back even though he could sense her struggling with the constables.  
  
"Judge, can you grant me two wishes before I die?" Kenshin pleaded.  
  
"Shoot it." The judge replied.  
  
"Firstly, I want to be executed using my sakabatou" Kenshin demanded "Secondly, I want the executioner to be that silver hair gentleman over there."  
  
The judge glanced at Enishi and showed his approval: "Yes, you may."  
  
"Thank you..." Kenshin appreciated.  
  
"It's time!" The judge announced. Enishi made his up to the center stage, hand holding Kenshin's sakabatou. Kenshin's vision turned white when he looked at the sakabatou's shining blade, which reflected the sun's ray. In his sight, he saw the souls of the unrest and the innocent. His imagination evaporated as the judge roared: Execute Him.  
  
Enishi lifted the sakabatou high up in the air, preparing to behead him. Kenshin knew that it was going to come and fetch him, but his heart remain as calm as water in a pond. He closed his eyes and prayed, creating a quiet and peaceful mind despite Kaoru's sobbing. "I will watch over you, my son and my friends and give you my blessing when I am somewhere in that place..." Kenshin's heart answered.  
  
The birds around the premises fluttered rowdily as Enishi delivered the crushing blow. "NO!!!" Kaoru cried as she watch the sakabatou sliced through Kenshin's head.  
  
Enishi, whose face was splashed with his enemy's blood stepped down the center stage and handled the bloody sakabatou over to Kaoru. "Everybody have to face death, life is always full of surprises, we just don't know when it's gonna come." Enishi remarked.  
  
Leaving the scene, Enishi understood why Kenshin wanted him to be the executioner.  
  
"Tomoe, you can now rest in peace.." Enishi thought. 


End file.
